memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Flyer (2377)
Incomplete As it appeared in several episodes there might be some more information on it. -- Q 09:07, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :I would suggest actually merging this one in with the main Delta Flyer page, with seperate sections for each ship. After all, there isn't an individual page for each of the eight Weyouns, is there? --Malimar 02:57, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I agree. If you look at the Constellation Class you will see various refit versions. However, that's a Class page. IFAIK, the Delta Flyer doesn't have a class or it is a class of one. Should there be a class page for it? Slamlander 13:12, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::No, theres not, but the weyouns were exact copies. There were quite a few differences between the 2 delta flyers. It's akin to just having an entry for the excelsior class, and keeping all the info about ships of that class on the same page. Individual ships need their own pages. Keeping both articles would be prudent. Mask 03:07, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Actually, there are more versions. Janeway gave the Delta Flyer a complete refit and upgrade before she took it back to destroy the Borg transwarp network. That version had deployable armor like the batmobile and could travel in time. The version that a future Harry Kim used to talk back to 7 of 9 was also a refit. I also note that there is no "Delta Flyer" class entry.Slamlander 21:08, 07Oct05 (WEST) ::::The first one your speaking of is actually Shuttlecraft SC-4, a shuttlecraft from the future with Ablative hull armor, that used a special Klingon-made time travel device known as a "chrono deflector", not standard equipment; Made by Korath. And the second one is (or should be) listed in the alternate future/history section of the Delta Flyer I. - AJHalliwell 19:25, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) A Delta FLyer Class? Should there be a class entry for the Delta Flyer? It is not really a shuttle as it isn't intended as a pure transport vehicle. It is more of a Special Missions vehicle, a step above a runabout but not quite a full-blown starship. Slamlander 13:13, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's a one-of-a-kind vehicle ("two-of-a-kind", actually ;)) for which no "class" exists, so I think that everything there is to say about the vehicles can be put on one of the existing pages. -- Cid Highwind 13:17, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I should point out that we have some "starship class" articles for several types of starships which we only know of one or two existing, and the same types of articles for some types of shuttle "classes" (class F shuttlecraft and type-6 shuttlecraft for example), so this isn't entirely without precedent. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:49, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::But the Flyer was specially designed for Voyager. Being as the others are starships, we presume that several of them were made. We know there were/are only 2 Delta Flyers that exist, and have no reason to think otherwise. ::Probably why an article about the Delta Flyer class shuttle would list that only two were made by Voyager. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:07, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) :First, it shouldn't get a "class" article, because we don't know if the design was ever called Delta Flyer class. Second, it probably shouldn't even get a "type" article because, after all, this is not some starship class we simply don't know the name of, it is something that most probably doesn't belong to any class. Third, what information would be placed on this "class/type" article that couldn't stay on the articles about the only two existing ships? Do we have to split up that information? -- Cid Highwind 14:24, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC)